Detonation
by Yoho81
Summary: No warning. No way to tell when he was going to press that switch. There was no way they could tell that he was going to detonate the bomb that would kill them both.
1. Chapter 1

No warning. No way to tell when he was going to press that switch. There was no way to know when he was going to press it. No click, no warning sign. Hell, they didn't even know where the bomb was. The bomb squad was still ten minutes away. No way to tell where he had put it. Clueless. Not knowing this could cost the lives of a lot of people. And they didn't know. With tears welding under his eyes, the man with the switch pressed it with regret. The agent standing closest to him was yelling, "get back! Get back!"

His partner began to turn and run. The other agent began to run as well, a good fifty feet behind his partner. Fire began to explode from behind the man with the trigger, the man falling to his knees and sobbing. The fire began to engulf the room, the man who pressed the trigger slowly being consumed by the flames. Little bursts of explosions came, causing pieces of metal to fly all over. A shrapnel cut into the side of the agent. He cried out in pain and stumbled forward. His partner looked back at the other agent, and ran back. More fire filled the room, advancing towards the two men. He pulled his partner up and began to run towards the exit, shrapnel cutting into him as he ran. The door was so close… he through the door, and there was another explosion from behind and McGee dived to the ground, shrapnel flying over his head. The heat wave flew over his head, causing him to feel nauseous. He felt like one of the victims of Pompeii, suffering from hyperthermia. He felt the heat come over him, and everything went black.

"Agent Gibbs get back here!" A member of the bomb squad called after the old NCIS agent. "You can't go in there!" Gibbs ignored him, remembering all of the times that people had told him that he had problems with authority.

"Two of my men are in there and like hell that I'm going in," Gibbs said, motioning for Ziva to follow. She ran after her boss, ignoring the shouts from the rest of the bomb squad as the ran towards the building where the mentally disturbed Petty Officer was holding two of his agents hostage. How the man had assembled the bomb, he had no idea. All he knew that he was poised to kill his two agents. He drew his side-arm and prepared to burst into the building. Then his world crashed down.

An explosion erupted from a second floor window, causing glass and metal to rain down on their heads. People were diving to the ground and bomb squad members were yelling commands at their workers and at Gibbs and Ziva. Smoke poured from the windows and more shrapnel came down from above. Gibbs worst fear erupted in front of his eyes. His gut told him that something was wrong.

"DiNozzo! McGee!" Gibbs yelled, pushing aside FBI and bomb squad personal as he ran inside the burning building. He ignored the shouts of warning from the men being shoved aside. Ziva followed, trying not to think of what had happened. She was ready to cry, ignoring all of the thoughts that Tony and Tim were dead. They weren't, they couldn't be, and she wouldn't take that. They weren't dead, they weren't dead, they weren't dead, they weren't-. Ziva felt like she could throw up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_One week earlier…_

Being in the Marines wasn't my first choice of a career. In fact, I didn't really want to be one at all. My dad being a war hero and all said that I should carry on the family name. In short, he wanted me to be a marine. I, on the other hand, didn't. I wanted to be a teacher. I wanted to write books and spend the remainder of my days in a quiet town in my home state of Minnesota, with my wife, and my first true love: books. My dad was appalled by this wish, and dismissed it as a hopeless dream. The next month, I was on a plane to Norfolk,Virginia with my bag in tow, and ready to become my dad's dream.

I wasn't excited at all.

But what dad says goes. After all, I've never seen the man so happy in whole life.

I walked down the halls of warehouse and trying to act like I was happy. I bet that all the other guys thought I was insane.

I peered into one of the storage units, making sure no one was inside, then tipped toed in, a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird in hand. I sat down, and opened to my favorite part of the book, the trial scene, and began to read.

I was enjoying myself for the first time in a long time, getting lost in the story, when a loud noise broke into my little world came from the other side of the room.

"Hello?" I asked, "Anybody there?" No response. I was scared that it was Sanders again. The last time I was in here reading, he burst in and told all the guys that I was a sissy. He never let me live it down. Sanders. He made me want to explode.

Beep. I whirled around, that sound…

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep. The noise became faster and faster. I stood up, I was terrified. I began to run towards the door. All of the sudden, there was a sickening _CRACK! _Then an even louder _BANG! _A wall of fire leapt from the corner of the room, sending heat, and pieces of wood and metal flying at my head. I cried out as the fire came at me. I dove to the floor, covering my head with my hands.

In the same instant that it began, it ended, leaving me lying on the floor. My heart was pounding so hard, I didn't hear someone enter.

"Jeff? Jeff! Jeff are you okay? Omi God what happened?" Shit. It was my commanding officer Lt. Julia Powell.

"Yes ma'am," I said shakily. I flipped onto my back and just stared at what was left of the boxes that used to stand there.

"What the hell happened in here?" She asked.

"I-I was re-reading when there was a beeping sound. I didn't know what it was so I got scared. Then, it got faster. I paniced, and I ran as fast as I could. Then, fire. Fire erupted from behind me, there was a huge explosion. I dove to the ground, and a whole bunch of metal and wood flew over my head. Then you walked in. God I've never been so scared in my life." She wasn't paying attention. She was looking at where the source of the explosion. She took a few steps to the right. A hand flew to her mouth and she ran over to the source.

"What's wrong…?" I asked.

"Omi God… Brigeston call a doctor!" She yelled.

"Why what's the matter?" I asked.

"Damnit Brigeston just call a damn doctor!" She yelled, falling to her knees and looking like she was trying to provide CPR. She began to grow pale.

"Lt. Powell? Are you okay?" I asked. She put her hand to something that was lying on the ground.

"Sanders…" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Sanders… omi God he's dead," she whispered, tears rolling down her face.

_Sorry this one is so short too. I hope you like it!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Two days earlier…_

"Why the hell are you bothering to question me Agent Gibbs!" I yelled, my face turning red. Three days ago, someone killed Sanders and almost killed me. Yesterday, another bomb was set off and Powel was killed in the blast along with three other marines in my unit. And this son of a bitch thinks it was me. "There is someone setting off bombs, bombs that killed nearly all of my unit!"

"I don't think so," Agent Gibbs said coolly, "I think he's sitting across from me." His head cocked to the side and he continued to stare at me.

"Damnit Agent Gibbs! I didn't do it! Do you really think I would do something like this? May I remind you that the first blast nearly killed me too?"

"A mistake, but I think you were careful to be far away when the next one went off," the Agent said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" I yelled, slamming my fists onto the table. "I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! DO YOU HONSETLY BELIVE THAT I WOULD DO THIS?! I may have had my disagreements with Sanders but not enough to kill him. I told you that yesterday I believe, Agent Gibbs."

"We have you on record saying that you would do anything to get rid of Sanders. Isn't it true he sometimes played a joke on you in front of your whole unit?"

"Yeah but…"

"Didn't you once say that you wanted to kill him?"

"I didn't mean it…"

"Didn't he make fun of you for reading instead of going to the gym or hanging out with the rest of the guys?"

"Yes… that doesn't mean that… I wouldn't…"

"Lt. Powel said that you hated Sanders. He did everything better than you. Better scores at the Academy, more women, all the glory. He 'stole your girl' according to one of your bunk mates." Anger was rising inside of me. "That sounds like motive."

"Gibbs," I said, breathing in, "I may have hated that son of a bitch, but I would never kill him."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Your only believing in what you want to hear. You have no other suspects. Without me, this case is going to fall right through the cracks. I'm your best lead. That's too bad however, cause I didn't do anything. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do," I said, feeling good that I got that all out of my system. I stood up with a huge smirk on my face, and walked out, knowing well that no matter how hard he tried, and Gibbs couldn't stop me.

I sat in the old pub on Seventh Avenue with a beer in my hand next to two others that looked the exact same. I took the glass to my lip and took a long, long swig of the drink, then sent it crashing back onto the counter. I didn't usually do this sort of thing, drink so much that I couldn't walk in a straight line. But tonight was different. For one, I was the main suspect in a murder investigation. Two, the last victim was the woman I loved, and those dumb agents thought that I killed her. Third, Sanders was dead and looked just like the guy who would do something like that. After all, everyone knew I hated the guy. Took another long drink, and set the glass down. Fourth… no one believed me. Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, Agent David, the rest of my team… not even my own dad. My life seemed to be crashing down on my head and no one seemed to care. No one except me. I slapped a twenty on the table and stumbled out of the bar. I held out me hand for a cab. In my current state, nobody would trust me to operate anything.

One puller over. I smiled for the first time in forever, and fell into the seat.

"14th Street, please," I slurred. The driver looked back at me and nodded. Then slowly pulled away from the curb. I let myself go, drifting in and out of sleep until he finally pulled up to my ratty old one floored house which probably built in the fifties. Nice and cheep, though. I paid the man, he was a good guy. Never accused me of doing anything.

"Thank you…" I said, and wobbled towards the door. The driver shook his head and was just pulling away when I reached the door. I pulled out my key and was unlocking the door when a piece of paper fell out of the mail slot. I picked it up.

_Hi. Sorry no one bought your story. But for good measure, and to make you feel better before you die, you were right. You were absolutely right you scumbag. Have fun in hell! Bye!_

_ Sincerely, the man whose life you ruined._

I frowned. What the heck did that mean. Then I heard a click.

Eddie Malone drove away, leaving that drunken idiot to his fate. _What a moron_ he thought as he pulled away. Probably got dumped by his girlfriend. _I feel you drunk guy. _When Rose dumped him two years ago, he wasn't sober for a month. But he was not as drunk as that poor sap fumbling with his keys. Eddie laughed. _I got over that a long time ago. _

He was halfway down the street, listening to a song on the radio.

_I gotta a feeling. _He liked this song.

_That tonight's gonna be a good night. _

__**I frowned. What the heck did that mean. Then I heard a click. **

_ Tonight's gonna be a good night. _

He was down the street when there was a huge _BOOM! _from behind him. His slamed on the brakes and opened his door. He looked back and saw a cloud of smoke rising from the drunks house.

"God…" he said.

_Tonight's gonna be a good night._

"SHIT!" He said, running towards the poor drunk lying in the street. Blood was forming around him. Eddie paniced.

"Man… drunk guy… you okay…?" Eddie said.

_I gotta a feeling_

_ Tonight's gonna be a good night._

"Damn… guy?" He came closer. Eddie was about to be sick. The drunk guy was dead, a large piece of metal protruding from his chest. Eddie stepped back slowly. He took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed.

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?" The operator said.

"Uh… I saw someone die… he blew up when I was driving away… I don't know him he was some drunk…" Eddie stuttered.

"Excuse me? Sir, did you say someone was just killed?" They said.

"Yeah… yeah I did," Eddie said.

"Sir just stay there I'm calling the police. Just… don't let anyone near the body… are you okay sir?" A pause. "Sir?" Eddie wasn't there. He was down by his car, throwing up the rest of his lunch.

_Sorry it's been so long since I've written anything. I had a really bad case of writers block and I was on a hiatus. Sorry! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I'll get back to the present hopefully in the next chapter. Read and review, I love comments! Bye!_

_ Yoho81 _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Somebody call a damn bus!" Gibbs roared. Ziva wanted to cry. But no agents cried on the job. She ran after her boss, trying not to look at her two co-workers and friends lying on the floor soaked in blood. Gibbs kneeled down next to his fallen agents. He put a hand to McGee's neak. He was still breathing faintly. _Thank God. _Ziva was at his side, checking DiNozzo's pulse. He watched her face light up.

"He has a pulse," she said. The gash on Tony's side was bleeding heavily. Ziva ripped the scarf she wore around her throat and pressed it against his side. He didn't react. He had lost so much blood… why wasn't he dead? She pressed harder, trying not to let him lose any more blood. He had lost too much already. There several other gashes and burns on his body, but this was the worst. This alone was enough to kill any other person. _So why aren't you dead, Tony? _She thought. She continued to add more pressure, praying that help would come soon.

_"What was that?" Tony said, spinning around and shining his light on an empty corner of the building._

_ "It's nothing," McGee said._

_ "McGoo, you do not know how many times I've almost died," Tony said, pulling the Junior Agent closer, "this is going to end up being another one of those times. I can feel it in my bones." McGee rolled his eyes. Tony pulled away and gave him a slap on the back of his head for good measure. McGee glared at his partner and they kept walking. _

_**"We were wrong I guess boss," Tony said, staring down at the dead marine who hours ago they accused of killing nearly his whole team.**_

_** "You think, DiNozzo," Gibbs said and walked away. **__**Ziva snapped another picture of the remains of the bomb and of the deceased. McGee was talking to the taxi driver Eddie Malone who saw the bomb go off. Gibbs was with Ducky. Which left Tony with the body. He looked down on the dead man, feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness that he had died drunk and the main suspect of a murder investigation. What a sad way to go. He snapped a picture. Tony cocked his head to his side and bent down. A curious expression formed on his face. **_

_** "Hey boss, I think you should see this," Tony called.**_

_** "What is it DiNozzo?" He asked as he approached. Tony held up the piece of paper to his boss who took it out of his hand. Gibbs read.**_

___This was supposed to feel better. You and all the murderers are in hell for what you did. There is only one more person left to die. Sorry you aren't going to be here to see it Brigeston. Better luck next time. Well, see you in hell._

_ Sincerely, the man who is soon going to hell._

Time seemed to slow down as the paramedics ran towards the fallen agents. They pushed Gibbs and Ziva aside, yelling at them to stay back. Tubes and all sort of shit was being attached to them while paramedics yelled at each other.

"His BP's dropping!"

"He needs oxygen!"

"C'mon let's get these guys out of here!"

They finally got moving, pushing the barley breathing agents out the door and into the ambulance. Ziva and Gibbs followed, shoving themselves into the already packed truck. Within moments of arrival, they were speeding to the hospital.

_**"What do you got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the Forensic Lab, Caf-Pow clutched in his hand.**_

_** "Gibbs, I was wondering when you were going to show up," Abby said. **_

_** "You still haven't answered my question," Gibbs said.**_

_** "Right," she said, "well… I managed to pull a finger print off of the note that Tony found on the scene. You're not going to like who it belongs to."**_

_****_

__**"Marshall Kane," the young man said, "I was Sander's bunk mate."**

** "Can you tell us the last time you saw him?" Tony asked.**

** "Yeah. He was going here, to play a joke on Brigeston. He did that sometimes. They didn't really like eachother." McGee wrote something down in the notebook. **

** "Did he have any other enemies, people who wanted him dead?" McGee asked. **

** "No, no there's no one I can think of who would want Sanders dead. He was a well liked guy, well, except for Brigestion," Kane said. Tony nodded.**

** "If you can think of anything else," Tony said, "give us a call." He handed Kane a card. Kane nodded, turned, then walked away. "I guess we have a suspect," Tony said.**

** "Brigeston was the last one seen with Sanders, and he had a grudge against him, that's motive."**

** "And I bet he found out about Sanders' prank and decided it would be perfect opportunity to end the pranks once and for all," Tony said. McGee nodded. The pair turned and walked towards where the EMT's were taking a look at Sam Brigeston. He watched as the agents approached.**

** "What? Agent David already talked to me," he said sharply.**

** "We understand that. We just want to ask you a few more questions," Tony said.**

** "Go ahead, shoot," Brigeston said.**

** "What is your job?" McGee asked.**

** "Oh… I look over supplies, ammunition, and all that sort of stuff," he said.**

** "So that gave you access to pretty much everything," McGee said.**

** "I guess… wait… what are you saying?" Brigeston asked.**

** "We're just asking you a couple of questions Brigeston, that's all," Tony said.**

** "I have one more," McGee said, "so you know why someone would kill Sanders?" **

** "No," the marine said. **

** "Thank you for your time," Tony said, and he and McGee walked away. Brigeston stared after them, knowing very well why they were asking that. They thought he did it.**

****

** "His full name is Jacob Luis Sanders. Born September of 1976, grew up in Georgetown before joining the Navy in 2006," Tony said as the various files and pictures of Lt. Sanders flashed on the screen. **

** "He has been on two tours in Iraq and Afghanistan before suffering a leg injury and was forced to stay in DC for the remainder of his service," Ziva continued, "no wife and no kids. He grew up with his mother, his father died in 1999 in a car crash. All the other relatives live in various locations around the United States and none of them were in DC when the bomb went off."**

** "And according to the people he spoke to, the only person who really stood out was Petty Officer Sam McGuire Brigeston. He and Sanders had their disagreements about everything pretty much and they supposedly hated each other. Sanders was known to pull pranks on and make fun of Brigeston on many occasions and Brigeston said once that 'he wished Sanders was dead'," Tony said. **

** "That sounds like motive to me," McGee said. Gibbs nodded. **

** "Let's bring him in," Gibbs said. He motioned for Tony and Ziva to go. The agents nodded and walked to the elevator. **

** "I love open and shut cases," Tony said with a smile as the elevator doors slide shut.**

****

**Lt. Julia Powell watched as the two agents escorted her teammate off base. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest. **_**What was this world coming to?**_** She sighed and went back inside the main hallway, letting the large metal doors slam shut behind her. She walked towards the training center, hoping to get a good workout in before she went to the funeral home to get a coffin ready for her fallen teammate. **

** The hallway was packed with people walking in and out of various rooms. She could easily say that there were a hundred people in this section of the hallway alone. She turned the corner and headed into a more deserted section of the complex, humming to herself as she went. She turned right, only about ten people in this section. She opened the door to go into the center when there was a click. Then there was another. It kept going.**

_**Click ,click, click, click. **_

_**What the hell? **_**She thought. "Hey Marsden! Come take a look at this. I think there's something behind the do-"she never finished her sentence. Fire began to engulf the room, sending Julia backwards through the air and landing hard on the ground. Others around her began to dive to the floor, holding their hands over their heads. **

** Pieces of metal flew everywhere, hitting people as they dove or ran. The stench of blood began to fill the air. People screaming and yelling surfaced as the noise of the explosion died down.**

** A young man lifted his head slowly. He looked around. Smoke was everywhere, he could hardly see. Lt. Powell was lying a short distance away.**

** "Lt. Powell ma'am are you alright?" He asked, crawling towards her. "Ma'am?" He continued crawl towards her. "Ma'am? Lt. Powell? Can you hear me? Lt. Powell are you okay? Ma'am say something!" As he spoke he reached her. Blood had began to form around her still frame. The boy lifted his head to see when injuries he had. What he saw would be burned in his mind for the rest of his life. **

** A huge piece of metal was protruding from her chest, burn marks and blood surrounding it. He backed off, panting and crying.**

** "Ma'am… oh my God…" he said. Lt. Julia Powell was dead.**

****

_I hope you like this chapter! It's kinda confusing, I know. Here is a little key just in case you got confused._

Present

_Right before present/letter/written words_

_**One day before present.**_

__**Two days before present.**__

_I hope this helps!_

_ Yoho81_


End file.
